


A wall apart

by navysgarden



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navysgarden/pseuds/navysgarden
Summary: Read the intro for more information!





	1. Chapter 0 : how a good story starts

Every good story starts with a quick introduction of the main characters, right?

Then let’s get started! Our main character, Lee Donghyuck, is a nice boy from a nice family… if you overlook the fact that his favorite activities are gossiping and screaming lyrics of Beyonce songs. Aside from that, Donghyuck has a really nice family! … If you overlook the fact that his step-brother, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul Lee, also shares the same hobbies. Donghyuck is a nice boy, and he is loved by the elders leaving in his neighborhood, especially by the nice lady from across the street, with whom he has the habit of cooking cakes from time to time. Donghyuck could be considered a people’s person, for he isn’t afraid to say what he thinks, and to step in when it is needed.

Our other main character, known as Lee Minhyung, is less of a people’s person. He was righteous and very nice, but his shyness always got the best of him. His hobbies are as unusual as Donghyuck’s, but they are less… noisy. Even though he is very shy and soft-spoken, Minhyung is pretty popular, but on the internet. Taking the nickname of Mark, his middle name, the teen creates his own music and uploads it on SoundCloud. A lot of people seems to like his compositions and his rapping skills, and he’s very glad of that. Him and his brother, Lee Taeyong, both share a common interest which is rap music, and they never miss an opportunity to blast their favorite tunes very loudly in their house.

Now that we have met our main characters, the story may now start.


	2. Chapter 1 : good news?

Lee Donghyuck was relaxing on his bed, aimlessly scrolling though Twitter, when he heard a knock on his door. Shouting a bored ‘Yes’, he let whoever knocked enter his room. The person turned out to be his brother, Chittaphon. The older made his way to the younger’s bed, and, crouching slightly, and told him that his mom wanted to talk with the both of them.

And here he was now, sitting on the sofa next to his brother, sitting in front of his mother and their father, wondering if his last grades were really that bad. His worries were put to an alt when their father cleared his throat, catching the clueless boy’s attention.

“Sons” he started. “your mother and I have a big announcement for you! Come on, tell them dear” he said as he softly brushed his wife’s arm, letting her to tell them the news.

“Your father and I decided to move!” she exclaimed. “Next week we’ll be living in a whole new town, in a whole new house!”

The siblings didn’t say anything at first, causing their parents to think they weren’t pleased with what they were told. However, after taking a few seconds to absorb the information, huge grins spread out on their faces. Donghyuck was excited at the idea of moving away and discovering new things, and hoped he would make new friends more of his age, not that he complained of befriending the nice lady from across the street. Ten, in his view of things, was equally happy to be moving, because he desperately needed to find a dance studio, his room was way too small to dance freely in it.

Donghyuck decided it would be a nice gesture to bake a goodbye cake with his favorite old lady; so that’s what he did the next day. While baking, he had connected his phone to the Bluetooth speaker he always carried with him, and sang his favorite songs with the elderly woman. He really liked her because she let him in her house, and also because she had the best music taste he had seen around, next to his of course. Seriously, have you ever met a 60 year old retired woman that listens to Beyonce, Mariah Carey, and Katy Perry all at once? Well Donghyuck did, and he was damn proud of himself.

He’ll miss that nice lady.

Minhyung and Taeyong were talking about a new song they were starting to write, when their mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs, the only few words he caught were about getting their asses downstairs, and so that’s what they did.

And here he was now, waiting for his mother to reveal why she had called them down.

“Kids, I’m getting moved to a new area for work, so we’re moving next week. Pack your bags, don’t forget anything we won’t come back for it” was what she said before going back to cooking dinner. Him and his brother exchanged looks, and ran back upstairs to discuss about the news.

Right after sitting down, Taeyong voiced out his thoughts. “I really don’t think I’ll miss this house, what about you?” he asked, only receiving a shrug as an answer. When Minhyung sat down, he finally answered.

“Really, I don’t mind as long as I can make my walls soundproof. I really hope we’ll find a singer though, my voice isn’t powerful enough for our next song.”

“You’re right” Taeyong stated. “I also want to start getting seriously into dance, maybe I'll find some dance classes in this new town.”

 

And that’s how Donghyuck finds himself in front of a rather big house, but with one detail that was bugging him. He chose to ask his parents.

“Dad, Mom, why is the garden split in two and why are there two door on one house?”

“Oh, that’s because we bought only half of this house! Another family will move in later today!” Donghyuck’s mother replied.

Now that he knew this, he was ecstatic. What a better way to make new friends than by having neighbors? He just hoped the said neighbors will have a son around his age, or a son in general, he wasn’t that picky. He took a box in his hands and entered the house, putting it on the floor in a corner. He took a look at the supposedly living room he was standing in. He found it quite large, and tried to imagine how would look like with their furniture in it, but to no avail. He wasn’t good at art and concluded it was the reason he wasn’t able to picture things in his head well.

After a few hours, his imagination wasn’t needed anymore, as he had finished to recreate their living room the most he could. He was satisfied with the result, and stepped out of the house to tell his parents, and when he was going to do so, a car parked right next to theirs.

Every good chapter ends with a cliffhanger, that works for annoying stories too, but I’m letting the readers choose on that one.


	3. Chapter 2: meeting with an alien

_He was satisfied with the result, and stepped out of the house to tell his parents, and when he was going to do so, a car parked right next to theirs._

 

The door opened. He saw a woman with strictly tied hair step out of the driver’s seat. Then, from the back doors, came to boys, both not looking much older than Him and Chittaphon. The taller of the two, and not by much, had bleached white hair falling close to his eyes. The other, which looked younger, had natural black hair and was wearing round glasses. This boy was trailing behind the taller like a baby duckling, and Donghyuck found his actions very cute. As he was getting closer to Donghuck’s family and himself, the boy kept his gaze on the floor, looking like he was pretending the people his family was walking towards didn’t exist.

 

The woman leading the trio stopped in front of Donghyuck’s parents, and, warmly smiling to them, shook both of their hands and introduced herself.

 

“I’m Haseul Lee, and those two are my sons”, she said, pointing at the boys by her side. “This is Taeyong, the older brother, and here is Minhyung.”

 

Taeyong and Minhyung bowed slightly at the mention of their names, and smiled politely at Donghyuck and his family.

 

“I am Hansol Lee, and this is my wife, Yujin. Here are my sons, Chittaphon and Donghyuck”, Donghyuck’s father replied, and the whole family bowed when he said that, soon enough the bows were followed by quick hellos and after that, the two Lee families went back to packing.

 

The next day was a school day. Much to Donghuck’s dread, his parents had already prepared his enrollment into the nearest high school, in which he’ll start as a first year. Having moved in September, he wouldn’t have that much trouble making friends as groups wouldn’t be formed at this time of the year. Getting up from his chair, he put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his backpack, sliding it on his right shoulder. Kissing his mom goodbye and waving at his brother who was half awake, he stepped out of the house to find Minhyung stepping out at the same time. The boy was wearing a simple blue hoodie and black jeans, but he still managed to look like his outfit was really thought through, and Donghyuck admired that. He had done his best to look presentable on his first day, and did so by wearing a denim jacket over a white t-shirt, and ripped skinny jeans and white vans. He thought denim contrasted well with his red hair so he really liked that jacket. He just hoped his classmates would too.

 

After realizing they were both planted on the ground looking at each other, Minhyung and Mark started to walk towards the school in silence. Donghyuck didn’t like silence. So he put an end to it.

 

“Hey, Minhyung?” he asked, and was answered by a quiet ‘hmm’.

 

“What year are you in?”

 

“I’m a second year”, he stated.

 

“Oh so you’re older than me! I’m a first year!” Donghyuck retorted with a smile.

 

Minhyung only nodded, and kept on walking. _Great,_ thought Donghyuck, _now that I know he won’t be in my class, how am I going to have friends?_ He just decided he’ll try to be as friendly as he can be and make friends that way. Minhyung, on the other hand, was mortified to learn that the only person he had a chance to befriend wouldn’t be in his class. His only friend was his brother, and he has no idea how to change that.

 

The two finally arrived on the school grounds, and having already received their timetables and a school plan through the mail, knew they’d have to split up.

 

“See you at lunch I guess?”

 

“See you at lunch” confirmed Minhyung.

 

Both walked away with a small smile.

 

Mark was glad he had found a potential friend.

 

Donghyuck was amused he had met such a weird boy.


	4. Chapter 3: the more the merrier

Minhyung, or Mark like he calls himself, wouldn’t call himself extroverted. He was a man of few words, even though it’s another story when he writes lyrics. He doesn’t say much out loud, he keeps it all for his pens and notebooks.

 

So when he was asked to go up in front of the class, who was already eyeing him, to introduce himself, he was taken aback. The poor boy didn’t think he would have to do such thing, which resulted in him stuttering his name out and clumsily saying he had just moved here. He went back to his seat, and the person sitting next to him, who was insanely tall, seemed to be waiting for him. When Minhyung was fully seated and had caught his breath, the tall guy leaned closer to him, wanting to talk with him.

 

“Good luck on your introduction there! I couldn’t have done it better” he said with a huge smile, his sarcasm harmless.

 

“Thanks” simply answered Minhyung.

 

“You know, I moved here recently too”, he stated, successfully catching Minhyung’s attention. “I’m actually from China. You can call me Yukhei. or Lucas, or Xuxi. Honestly just call me whatever a fourth name wouldn’t be too much.”

 

Minhyung eyed him weirdly, but decided it would be better to answer to someone who’s directly talking to you.

 

“And I’m Minhyung. I’m from Canada but I moved in Korea before moving in this town. You can call me Mark if you want, but no-one really calls me that. Let’s say I’ll call you Yukhei.”

 

“Then let’s say I’ll call you Mark”, he replied, smiling even wider if it was possible.

 

The boys turned back to face the teacher who surprisingly didn’t notice they were talking, despite Yukhei’s loud voice. He chose not to ask himself more questions, and finally listened to the lesson.

 

Things happened the same way for Donghyuck, he was asked to go up in front of the class, and to introduce himself. Thankfully his nervousness wasn’t that obvious, and he managed to introduce himself efficiently before walking back to his seat, hoping his shy neighbor wouldn’t have to go through this, but things don’t always go the way you want them to go.

 

Now that he was seated, he scanned the classroom he was in, looking for people he could talk to. The poor boy had been placed on a desk alone, making it impossible to spark a conversation with his seatmate, he could always try but it wouldn’t look okay if there wasn’t anyone sitting on the empty chair next to his. He sighed deeply and decided he would be better off sleeping, so that’s what he did. He was eventually woken up at the end of the 2 hour lesson by loud sounds. He had the time to raise his head and open his eyes before he had to close them, as a loud screeching noise scared him. Quite annoyed and also embarrassed by the high pitched whimper he answered the screeching with, he looked around him to find the source of the sounds, and his eyes fell on those of a short boy with purple hair.

 

While Donghyuck was sleeping, Minhyung had to move to another classroom for his next class, and found himself walking behind his classmates, Yukhei trailing beside him. The two were walking in silence, when Yukhei stopped walking abruptly and grabbed the shoulder of a student who was walking in the corridor, but didn’t look he was from their grade. Before Minhyung could ask what was happening, the student turned around, unexpectedly, hugged Yukhei, who gladly hugged him back.

 

“Xuxi!!” exclaimed the student, who was a rather short boy. “Who’s that with you?” he asked, pointing to Minhyung.

 

“That’s Minhyung, he’s new here” Yukhei answered, smiling at Minhyung, who waved at the student.

 

“Oh really? I’m Chenle!! I’m a grade under you!” the boy, now known as Chenle, answered, looking more happy every second.

 

“Now that I think about it! Minhyung, do you want to eat with us two at lunch? A few friends from Chenle’s grade will also be here”, Lucas asked, fully turning towards Minhyung.

 

“Actually, I was going to eat with my neighbor, he transferred here, he’s a first year too...” Minhyung said, not knowing who he should with.

 

“That’s not a problem he can totally eat with us! The more the merrier!” answered Chenle with a reassuring smile.

 

Minhyung smiled back, and after telling Chenle goodbye, he and Yukhei ran to catch up with their class, who were still walking to the classroom for their next lesson.

 

Donghyuck was looking at the boy with purple who had woken him up, confusion painted on his face. The boy was screaming something in the classroom as Donghuck’s classmates were leaving the room. As he wasn’t fully awake, he didn’t catch what the boy was screaming at first, but after a few seconds, he realized the boy was screaming his name, making Donghyuck stand up and walk to the boy, even though he was seriously scared, I mean, who screams your name in the middle of a classroom? This boy apparently.

 

“I think you were calling me, what do you need?” asked Donghyuck as soon as he arrived in front of the boy, making his shut up.

 

“You’re Donghyuck?” he asked, receiving a nod from him. “Good. I’m Chenle, and Minhyung is waiting for you outside, we’re eating lunch together.”

 

Quite lost, Donghyuck followed Chenle out of the classroom, finding Minhyung and another boy next to him. He greeted Minhyung with a smile, and was introduced to Yukhei.

 

The four headed to the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 4: Walk you home

Donghyuck, Minhyung, Yukhei and Lucas were now walking trough the cafeteria, Chenle leading them to a table, on which were sitting 4 boys.

When they were all seated, one of the boys, who had light brown hair, looked at the two new students.

“Uh Lucas”, he started. “Who are they?”

“Wait Jaem I think that one is in our class”, a boy with black hair said, finger pointing at Donghyuck, the third unknown boy humming in approbation, the last boy just stared at them.

“This one is Donghyuck, apparently in your class, and that’s Minhyung, in my class”, answered Yukhei.

“Minhyung, Donghyuck, these four guys are from left to right, Jaemin, Renjun, Jeno and Jisung. They’re all in my grade, and Jisung is in my class”, informed Chenle.

The eight of them bonded over lunch, and Minhyung found himself really getting along with Chenle and Renjun, and Donghyuck with Jeno and Jaemin, all of them left for their lessons after exchanging numbers.

Donghyuck headed out of class, satisfied with his first day. He had made new friends, and managed to bond with Minhyung, it was a good day indeed.

As he arrived at the gate, he noticed his neighbor, waiting alone, eyes glued on his phone. Donghyuck tore his gaze away from the device by addressing him.

“Minhyung-hyung? What are you doing here alone? Aren’t your classes over?” he asked, seemingly startling the older boy.

“I- uh”, Minhyung started, already stumbling over his words, which Donghyuck found cute. “I was thinking we could maybe uhh – if you don’t mind – walk home together” he finally said, avoiding Donghyuck’s gaze as if he would die if their gaze crossed.

Donghyuck simply chuckled at Minhyung’s cute antics, and started walking ahead, inviting the upperclassmen to follow him. “Well, what are you waiting for? I don’t want to be late for dinner so we better head off!” he said with a grin, quickly turning, missing the blush forming on Minhyung’s cheeks.

They were now walking, Donghyuck leading, Mark trailing slightly behind, convinced he wasn’t close enough with his neighbor to be walking next to him, weird thought, I know.

Donghyuck probably noticed, because he decided to walk more slowly, enabling Minhyung to face him.

He noticed he liked seeing Donghyuck, even though he hasn’t known him for long. He couldn’t help but acknowledge the younger’s beauty, he truly looked like an angel. His fluffy red hair, cute round eyes and honey-like skin were enough to make Minhyung intimidated. It’s not everyday you get to see someone this pretty up-close, and he surely wasn’t complaining. If only he was more bold like him, he thought. But that’s how he is, and he can’t do much about it. He’ll just have to wait until he gets enough courage to try and get closer to Donghyuck, that is if the said boy doesn’t get bored of Minhyung’s shy personality. He seemed like the type to hang out with loud people, after all. And he seemed to get along so well with Jeno too, Minhyung thought. Jeno is way nicer and talkative than me, and he’s really handsome too, he probably didn’t even notice me during lunch, I was trying to talk to him the whole time. But I can’t really complain, I never said anything. As he was getting lost in his thoughts, he sighed, successfully catching Donghyuck’s attention.

“What’s got you so worked up?” he asked, he couldn’t know what was happening in the other’s mind now, can he?

Minhyung took some time to answer, because, quote “I think I’m starting to like you but I don’t know what you think about me”, end quote, isn’t the kind of answer Donghyuck would expect. However, he was taken aback when Donghyuck said “Oh! I think you’re really cute don’t worry!” with a smile.

At this moment, Minhyung stopped walking, took off his glasses, and face-palmed. Real hard. At least that would hide his blush.

“Oh my god don’t tell me I said that aloud”, he mumbled, voice muffled because of his hand plastered on his face.

“I guess you did!” Donghyuck answered with a laugh, amused by the situation. “You know it’s okay, really”, he continued, trying to get Minhyung to walk again, or at least to remove his hands from his face, because he really wanted to see him blush, the redness painting the older’s ears already making Donghyuck chuckle. Minhyung was just this cute, he couldn’t believe it.

Seeing Minhyung wasn’t going to move any sooner, he decided to make a move. He walked closer to the other, not being noticed, and softly grabbed his hands, pulling away from Minhyung’s face. The face he was making was priceless, he looked so confused and lost, and his blush was extremely contagious, leaving Donghyuck’s cheeks a pink tint.

“Hey, I liked how honest you were”, he said, smiling softly. “I think we should get to know each other first, but I find you really cute. Why not going back home so we can both gay panic in peace?” he asked, using humor as a way to make the elder loosen up.

It worked. Minhyung smiled at him, and put his glasses back on, signaling he was ready to head home.

What they didn’t notice for a while, is that Donghuck’s hands never really left Minhyung’s. Donghyuck noticed after some time, and blushed profusely when he did. Holy shoot, he thought, Should I keep holding his hands? What if he notices and he moves away? Wait Hyuck you dumbass he just low-key confessed to you why he be unpleased? 

Minhyung turned to him, and noticed Donghyuck was blushing, and then it hit him.

“Oh shit I’m sorry I didn’t notice I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable I- Oh my god Mark you idiot”, he rambled on, getting a chuckle out of Donghyuck, who lightly squeezed his hand, stopping Minhyung in his panic.

“Hey I never said I wasn’t enjoying this!” he exclaimed, a fond smile forming on his face. “What’s with that name too, Mark was it?”

“Oh uh that’s- that’s my middle name, my name is Lee Mark Minhyung, I don’t think I told you before”, he answered blankly. “I usually call myself Mark, it reminds me of when I was still living in Canada.”

“Oh I see! You would like me to call you Mark then?” Donghyuck asked.

“Y- you’d do that?” he asked, receiving a nod from Minhyung. “Thanks, do you perhaps, want me to call you by another name?” he asked back.

“Oh you mean nicknames?” Donghyuck answered, a teasing grin spreading on his face, deepening Minhyung’s blush.

“I- uh if you don’t want to it’s alright, really” he stuttered out, feeling incredibly embarrassed. He avoided looking at Donghyuck for a while, and God that was hard. They continued to walk, still hand in hand. A comfortable silence made it’s way onto them as they were walking down the neighborhood, getting closer to their house, both wanting time to stop.

As they arrived in front of the house, they were both going slowly, stopping eventually, letting the sound of car passing take the space around them.

“Hyuck”, Donghyuck said, making Minhyung look at him. “If I can call you Mark, you can call me Hyuck. It was my nickname from middle school. I haven’t been called that in a long time, but I kinda miss it”, the boy said smiling softly at Minhyung, which made the latter blush.

As an ‘okay’ left Minhyung’s lips, they had reached their house. Silence took over them again.

“I guess we’ll see each other tomorrow”, the older of the two said, slightly disappointed.

“Can’t wait”, Donghyuck answered, and walked to his door.

“Me too” was what Minhyung wanted Donghyuck to hear but the door was already closed.


End file.
